fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Kälter gehts nimmer
"Haaatschi!" "Gesundheit." sagen alle gleichzeitig und Kirby bedankt sich. "Warum hat mir vorher niemand gesagt das es hier schweinekalt ist!" ruft Kirby laut aus und zieht damit die Aufmerksamkeit der umstehenden auf sich. Meta reagiert als erster, indem er sagt: "Keine Sorge, unser Freund war nur noch nie in kälteren Plätzen als 15°C, also machen Sie sich nichts aus diesem Vollidioten!" Nachdem sich die Aufregung gelegt hat steuert Meta sofort auf den nächsten Accesoire- und Kleiderladen zu. Unfreiwillig mitgezerrt ("HÖRT ENDLICH AUF MICH AM KRAGEN ZU PACKEN! BIS ES KAPUTT IS, DAS HEMD!") muss Kirby mit. "Meta, wenn du dich nicht bald entscheidest, dann geh ich." meckert Kirby eine halbe Stunde nachdem Meta den Laden betreten hat. "Wenn du das versuchst wirst du feststellen, dass das Gebäude umstellt ist, alles bereits mit den anderen abgesprochen." antwortet Meta auf Kirbys stummen Schrei nach Erlösung. "Menno... ich hab Hunger... Und D hat mir nich das versprochene Brot gegeben." Leise schleicht sich Kirby davon. "Perfekt, die ist es! Und wo ist jetzt die Kasse?" fragt sich Meta, ignorierend, aber wissend, das Kirby flüchtet. "Halt! Kein Durchgang für rosa Sesselpupser!" ist das erste, was Kirby hört. Gerda schmeißt Kirby sofort wieder rein. "Also gut, dass ist ein Notfall, also muss ich den Notausgang nehmen!" spricht sich Kirby Mut zu und läuft so schnell wie möglich den Fluchtweg entlang. Er schlägt die Tür auf... und läuft fast in einen erhobenen Speer hinein. "Whoa! Willst ud mich umbringen?!?" brüllt Kirby Waddle D entgegen. "Nein, aber ich wusste, dass du genau rechtzeitig bremst! Ich habe mich perfekt gestellt, und jetzt husch husch, zurück in den Laden!" "Gut, mein Bezahler kommt bestimmt gleich. Dahinten ist er schon! Kirby, hier rüber!" ruft Meta Kirby zu, der keinen Ausweg mehr sieht. Geknickt schlurft Kirby auf die Kasse zu. "Wie viel muss ich bezahlen..?" fragt Kirby gedemütigt. "Nikt weniker alz Zweihuntert Tollar." sagt der Kassierer. Kirby muss sich erst mal über den Akzent, dann über den hohen Betrag wundern. "Was macht das in Euro?" "Euro? Waz izt taz?" "Das ist die Währung bei uns in Traumland." "Ah! Daz! Zagen Zie taz tok kleik. 200$ in Traumlänterwährunk zind... einhuntertziebnuntvierzik Euro unt einuntzwanzik Zent." Kirby bleibt fast die Sprache weg, leider findet er sie schnell wieder und brüllt: "WAS?!? Meta, was hast du eigentlich alles eingekauft?!?" "Nur eine Maske, ein bischen passende Kleidung, ich habe nicht vor, zu erfrieren, und außerdem ein kleines Souvenir für Bimer." antwortet Meta und freut sich. "Das bezahl ich nicht. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen." "Du musst nur noch deine Geheimzahl eingeben, dann ist alles geregelt." Kirby bleibt die Spucke weg. "WANN HAST DU MEINE KREDITKARTE GEMOPST?!?" fragt er entsetzt, worauf Meta antwortet: "Vorhin auf dem Schiff." Kirby könnte in die Luft gehen. Er ist tatsächlich gezwungen, zu bezahlen (ohne zu realisieren, dass es auf jedem Kartenlesegerät einen Knopf mit der Aufschrift "Abbrechen" gibt). "Tanke, beehren Zie unz wieter." ruft der Kassierer den beiden Ausländern hinterher. "Hoffentlich reden die hier nicht alle so." hofft Kirby. "Beruhig dich, Kirby, wir müssen jetzt Mister Droper finden. Also dann, KOMPANIIIIIIIIE MARSCH!" Waddle D ist der einzige, der auf sein Kommando hin losmarschiert, was ihn etwas bedrückt, und auch, dass Gerda und Almira angefangen haben, die Stadtbewohner nach Droper auszufragen kommt seinem Plan nicht entgegen. Aber es funktioniert! Einer der Passanten hat Almira mitgeteilt, dass Droper... Im Haus direkt am Hafen mit der Aufschrift: BM von PTT. Was das bedeutet, dass konnte der Passant allerdings nicht sagen. "Hallo, hier ist Kirby Taraum, und er möchte was zu essen und vor allem mit Droper reden!" schreit Kirby die Tür an. Die Tür öffnet sich... Und ein Traumländer mit merkwürdiger Kleidung erscheint in der Tür. "ARGH! MUMIE!!!" brüllt Kirby und springt in Gerdas Arme. "I be doch koi Mumie! Mein Name isch Kasby Ensann. Wolleder ned reikommn?" sagt die Person. "Bitte was?", fragt Kirby, da er kein Wort verstanden hat. "Er hat gefragt, ob wir reinkommen möchten." antwortet Meta, worauf Kirby sofort schreit: "DU KANNST DAS VERSTEHEN?!? Von welchem Planeten kommst du denn?!?" Meta ignoriert es und dankt Kasby für die Einladung. "Also, wie gesagt wir wollten mit Droper sprechen." wiederholt Meta, worauf Kasby sagt: "Joa, Droper, des bin i, des isch mei Deckname, den nimme immr, wenn i net dahoam be." "Was hat er gesagt?" fragt Kirby, worauf Meta sagt: "Er ist Droper. Und du kannst aufhören, so zu tun, als würdest du kein Wort verstehen." "Tu ich ja auch nicht!" brüllt Kirby zurück. "Des isch beleidigend! I sprech klar und deitlich un koiner dahanna hotn problem mit mi verstehe! Heiligs Blechle." ruft Droper aus, worauf Kirby zurückbrüllt: "Ich will gefälligst verstehen was du sagst!" Damit landet Kirby mit Ach und Krach vor der Tür. "Unfair, dabei hab ich nur meine Meinung gesagt!" Nachdem Kirby den Schneemantel ausgepackt und angezogen hat stapft er blindlinks gradeaus. Nur gelegentlich kommt er vom Weg ab um sich ein Fresspaket zu holen. Mit einer guten Rechnung von knapp vierhundert Dollar, einer goldenen Kreditkarte und massig Essen begibt sich Kirby auf den Weg in das kalte Land der Eisfelder. "Meine Küte, heute zin aper fiel Auzlänter hier!" sagt der Restaurantbesitzer Meta klar ins Gesicht. "Also war er hier?" fragt dieser zurück und meint damit den entlaufenen Kirby. "Er war hier? Dat iz untertrieben! Er hat meine Speizekarte rauf unt runter bestellt! Und die vierhundertziebenuntfünzik Tollar hat er auk ohne Probleme bleken können! Der Typ hat Kelt wie Heu, zag ik dir!" Diese Aussage kommt Meta bekannt vor. Und es wundert ihn wirklich. Entweder, Kirby ist ein Meisterdieb, oder aber er hat geerbt. Beides erscheint unlogisch. "Wie auch immer, wissen Sie, wohin er gegangen ist?" "Nee, aper ter hat währent ter Frezorkie stäntik kefazelt: Niemant mak mik, niemant aktet trauf, ob ik wekkeh oter nik." Bei Meta läuten die Alarmglocken. Als er sich von der netten Unterhaltung mit Droper losgesagt hat, um nach Kirby zu gucken, da hat er nicht erwartet, dass der Spinner wieder so etwas auslöst. "Wo können emozional stark geschädigte sich aufhalten, wenn sie nichts mehr von der Welt wissen wollen?" fragt Meta doch etwas lauter, um darauf die Antwort: "Üperall, wo keine Stat iz." zu bekommen. "Warum, was ist da?!?" "Da zin tie Eizfelter, un tie zin kefährlik, da kiptz Eiztraken." Meta braucht einen Moment, um alles zu entschlüsseln, dann fragt er: "Was sind Eisdrachen?" "Tie wohnen schon lank in ten Eiszfeltern, ta war unzer Kaizer nok net keporen, un tie mökenz net, wenn man in ihr Revier eintrinkt." "Gut, danke, dass wollte ich wissen, man sieht sich!" Mit diesen Worten rennt Meta, was das Zeug hält mit der Hoffnung, Kirby noch am Stadtrand zu erwischen. Nach einem kräftigen Rülpser ist Kirby fest entschlossen: Es braucht ihn niemand, also kann er getrost ins Nirgendwo laufen. Ca. 250 Meter nach dem Ende der Stadt merkt Kirby, dass es außerhalb der Stadt definitiv noch kälter ist als in der Stadt. "Warum hat mir vorher niemand gesagt, dass das hier 'ne Tiefkühltruhe ist." Doch Kirby stapft unbeirrt weiter, denn er ist sich sicher, dass ihm nichts passieren wird. Krack! Kirby ist ins Eis eingebrochen! "Mensch, schlimmer gehts nimmer!" brüllt Kirby und versucht, den Rand des Eises wieder zu packen. Und er fühlt, wie das Eis langsam wieder zufriert. "Jetzt gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, auch wenn ich tiefgekühltes normaler Weise nur aufgewärmt mag." Und mit einem starken Happs beißt Kirby in das Eis, was ihm gehörig Kopfschmerzen bereitet, doch sein Mut wird belohnt, nämlich mit seiner Eis-Fähigkeit. "YEAH! Kirby is in the house! Eis kann mir nichts mehr anhaben!"...denkt Kirby. Denn auch ein Eisklotz kann festfrieren. "ARGH! BEFREIT DAS EIS VOM EIS!" ruft Kirby in die Eisfelder hinaus, darauf hoffend, dass sich doch irgendwer um ihn kümmert. }}